Dark Clown
by HypnosiaIsMySister
Summary: What if Allen wasn't saved by the Eastern District but by an outcast Noah, Ariel Ravenheart is a supposed Noah but he was different an outcast like Neah A.K.A the 14th . OC X Female Kanda, OC X Allen, Lavi X Oc. Full SUmmary In Side.
1. Prologue

**The Dark Clown**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man.**

**Summary: **What if Allen wasn't saved by the Eastern Districtbut by an outcast Noah, Ariel Ravenheart is a supposed Noah but he was different an outcast like Neah A.K.A the 14th on the Noah clan he's the Singer(I made it up) and was watching over Allen and the Order from afar. OC X Female Kanda, OC X Allen, Lavi X Oc.

**Note: **I create this fanfic, while I'm still thinking for a plot on my first Fic the Living Innocence.

**~Prologue~**

Its midnight in the bamboo forest there lies Allen Walker with his Innocence broken and he was all alone in the cold night bleeding to death.

'_Am I going Die here?' _ He thought.

Then there was a voice singing.

"_And then the little boy falls asleep  
among the ashes in the flames shinning…  
First one, then two…_

_Surfaces numerous of your faces  
a thousand dreams  
trickle back to the earth "_

'_Who was that, whose singing? Who's there?'_ Allen thought.

He then heard footsteps from a few distance. Then A voice.

"My, My Tyki seems went a little overboard with you… boy." The voice said.

Allen flinch hearing Tyki's Name. He opened his eyes and saw a person in front of him he wanted to scream because in front of him is a strange person, he has dark skin and one stigmata on his forehead instead of five and his eyes were gold in color like all the Noah has. Then the person kneeled besides him.

"Boy, you are not yet allowed to die you still got a lot of things to do so I'll better take you with me and will restore your broken Innocence." He said.

Allen unable to move didn't react when this Mysterious person carry him and disappear into the shadows. Lavi and lenalee came too late Allen and the Mysterious guy disappeared. At the corner of the mountain a Black Creature flies carrying Allen with him.

"Dark Clown Head Back to the cave." The boy said.

He looked at Allen.

"Hang in there boy." He said.

They fly heading to the East side of the Mountain. At the boat.

"Allen's gone."Lenelaee sobbed.

"We have to move on Lenalee." Lavi said.

"But Allen is." Lenalee insisted.

4 hours later. Allen wakes up and found himself inside a well made cave.

"Where am I?' he asked weakly.

Then.

"Oh! So you're finally awake." The voice said.

"W-Who are you? Where did you bring me?" Allen asked alarmed.

The guy walked near him,

"My apologies I am Ariel Ravenheart and you are in my home, I brought you here because I found you Lying in the Bamboo Forest Dying and I can't leave you hurt like you were now…and you Might be?" he said.

"M-my name is Allen, Allen Walker." He answered.

"Nice to meet you." Ariel said.

Allen looks so devastated when he saw his left arm.

"Don't worry about that boy, there is a way you can restore your Innocence and I'm going to help you to restore it, but for now you need to restore all your strength you can trust me to that." Ariel said as he hand Allen some Breads.

Allen felt no Malice air around Ariel and it's safely to trust him.

"Ano Ariel-san." He calls.

"hm? Yes?" he answered.

"How are the others?" Allen asked.

"You mean your friends? They are Fine and they are heading Edo now." Ariel said.

"I see." Allen looked down sadly.

Ariel looked at him.

"Don't worry; when you got enough rest I'm going to help you regain what you lost." He said.

Then he went out. When outside.

'_This is going to be fun.'_ Ariel thought while smirking. _'When he gets his Innocence back that will be the new beginning of Allen Walker.'_

Then Ariel touched the Faux Fur of his Innocence.

"Dark Clown Activate." He said.

And dark Tendrils Wrapped around him then parted revealing Ariel with his Black coat like Innocence and a Mask on his Face.

'_He needs to rest for awhile while I check on his friends, Reno and Aria will return soon.'_ Ariel Thought.

And he flew heading west to check on Allen's Friend.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_Please review._


	2. Chapter 1: Strange Feelings

**The Dark Clown**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man.**

**Chapter 2: Strange Feelings**

**Note: this is a different story not the original one.**

While Ariel is away Allen was thinking whether he was doing the right thing.

_**~~~###000###~~~**_

'_Right'_

'_**Wrong'**_

'_Why did I trust a Person that I barely knew?'_

'_**It's your fault; you thought it yourself its safe to trust him.'**_

'_But he said he will help me and he saved my life.'_

'_**Yes he did maybe for a reason.'**_

'_Whatever that reason he still saved my life and all I can do is to trust him to help me'_

'_**Whatever, if there is something happened to you it will be your fault.'**_

'_I don't care.'_

'_**Ignorance is a bliss.'**_

'_I had made my decision.'_

_**~~~###000###~~~**_

Allen closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, he really needed a sleep to regain his strength.

'_Lavi,Lenalee.'_ He murmured.

In the west the boat heading to Edo was under attack by akumas.

"There are too many of them!" Lavi panted.

Then Krowly fell on his side.

"Kuro-chan! Are you okay?" Lavi asked.

"I'm fine, we can't handle them all and lenalee is fighting agains a level three akuma alone." Krowly said.

"We have to help her!" Lavi said.

"As soon as we finish our problems first." Bookman said.

From a distance Ariel was watching them, Dark Clown was in the form of a wings.

"I don't think they would make it in Edo, ne Dark Clown?' Ariel asked his Dark Innocence.

The Dark innocence fluttered its wings in response.

"Should we help them?" Ariel asked the Innocence again.

It fluttered again in response.

"So let's begin." Ariel said as he raised his arm on the air with his index finger pointing.

Then a bright pink gathers on that finger.

"Restless spirits in the world of the dead lend me thy wrath to banish these evil spirits from the living world." Ariel began as he draws a Magic circle.

Then Lightning surges at the circle.

"A thunderous boom that shatters the sky with a flash of light that pierces the horizon." Ariel chanted.

His right arm transforms to a cannon like revolver.

"Roar Thunderstom!" he summoned.

And twenty deadly tendrils of Lightning and thunder was released heading towards the horde of Akumas. At the ship Lavi noticed the light heading their way.

"Uhh…what is that?." He pointed.

Everyone looked where Lavi was pointing, and there they saw the light heading on their way, they took cover and waited for the impact, but nothing came Lavi opened his eyes and saw the tendrils of thunder and lightning evaded them and hit the horde of akumas instead of them.

"WAAAAHHHHH!" the horde of Akumas scream as they disappear.

Then another wave Passed them hitting from the distance where Lenalee and the level three fighting then the wave of thunder and lightning hit the exact spot and exploded. At the ship Lavi and the others took cover.

"LENALEE!." Lavi cried.

When the strong wave of water is over they look up and saw Ariel holding a huge crystal like thing and inside was Lenalee.

"Who are you?" lavi asked.

Ariel chuckled.

"I'm a friend of your friend; I came here to check you people because your friend is so worried about you." Ariel said as he put the crystal down.

Ariel he faced Lavi.

"Since you people are alright I'll be on my way." Ariel said.

But before he can leave.

"Wait, by the meaning of your friend is our friend…do you mean it's Allen?" Lavi asked.

Ariel Shrugged.

"Who Knows?" Ariel Lied. "He said he'll catch up to you people in Edo."

And he left heading back to his home.

'_It's time to train the boy.'_ He thought.

When he got back to the cave Reno and Aria was sitting on the boulder. When they saw Ariel.

"Oy Ariel-san there's a stranger in our cave." Reno chimed.

Ariel huffed.

"He's a friend Baka-kitsune I found him at the Bamboo Forest and he's no stranger He's Allen Walker an exorcist like you two." He Barked.

"If he's an Exorcist, then where is his Innocence?" Aria asked.

"His left arm is his Innocence although it's broken and I will help him to regain it." Ariel said as he looks inside his cave.

"So you're keeping him for a while?" Reno asked.

"Yes, helping him to regain his Innocence back will take time." Ariel answered.

Later Allen woke up.

"You're awake that's good." Aria's happy voice.

"Who are you?" Allen asked.

"Oh! My name is Aria Sinfonia an Exorcist Like you although we are dubbed to be Missing." Aria said. "You must be Allen Walker Ariel-san said you'll be training by tomorrow at dawn."

"I see where Ariel-san anyway is?"Allen asked.

"Oh! He and Reno-chan are hunting for dinner they'll be back in an hour." Aria said.

Later after Dinner Ariel watches Allen Sleeping.

'_Why was I Feeling this way? Could it be that this boy and I somehow related to each other? And Dark Clown is starting to act very strange with this boy.'_ Ariel thought. _'Walker I think I heard that Name Before but who?'_

He looked at the sky.

'_What will happen if the Earl finds out that I'm still alive and helping this boy, I know he'll find me and kill me for sure and as for Allen…what Fate will come upon to him?...and this strange Warm feelings I get whenever I get near him…' _he thought again.

He looked at the Sleeping Allen then Smiled.

"_Don't worry boy, I will help you regain your Innocence back even if it means giving my life." _He whispered.

Then it happened.

"_Ariel Nii-san."_ Allen mumbled on his sleep.

Ariel was surprised hearing Allen calling him Big Brother. Then smile graced on his lips.

'_This boy really got the charm'_ he thought.

"Worry not little one I will always be by your side even if you can't see me, Little brother." Ariel said as he planted a kiss on Allen's forehead.

Then he drifts off to sleep. Because tomorrow the training will begin. He will train Allen no matter what it takes.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_Please Review_


	3. Chapter 2:Crown Clown and Dark Clown

**The Dark Clown**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man.**

**Note: I still can't think of any plot on My Living Innocence Fic, so I have to resume this fanfic The Dark Clown, since I had a dream last night so I'll base this chapter to one. **

**Chapter 3: Crown Clown and Dark Clown**

It's Dawn Allen and Ariel was in the waterfall, Aria and Reno are in the safe distance.

"Alright Allen let's begin." Ariel said.

"ano, how are we going to do the training?" Allen asked.

Ariel Smiled.

"That's easy." He said.

Allen looked so confused, but that confusion was cut short when a Dark shroud hovers above him.

"WHA-?" Allen cried as he backs away and fell on the water.

And.

"HAH! HAH! HAH! Allen it's just my Dark Innocence, Dark Clown and by your action I assume you didn't meet my Dark Clown." Ariel Laughed.

The Dark shroud hovered above and wrapped itself to Ariel, its Mask is made of pure silver and its tips are wing horns.

"Y-you mean I-I'm going to fight that thing?"Allen asked shakily.

Ariel nodded.

"Try your very best, Dark Clown will help you to gain back your new Innocence and help you to become even stronger." He said as he steps out of the clearing. Dark Clown Hovered in the Air and start attacking Allen. At the safe distance.

"I'll go to the town to buy some food if anything goes bad try to stop Dark Clown okay?" Ariel said.

"HAI!" Aria and Reno responded.

From a distance.

"HWAAAAAAAH!" Allen Cried.

"SCREEECH!" Dark Clown Screeched.

Back at Ariel.

"It seems they had begun, so I better go now." He said.

Ariel left the trio behind and went to the Market, but on his way to the Market Ariel knew the Jasdevi twins are following him. So he went on the other rout far away from the town. At the meadow.

"Come out you two you've been following me long enough." Ariel said calmly.

At the bush.

"Hey, hey how are you Raven-chan the Earl is so worried about you and he wants you back to his side hihihi." Jasdero giggled.

But.

"Tell the Fat Guy I don't want to, so leave now you double nitwits." Ariel Huffed as he walks back to the Market.

"Oh! And have you heard Tyki Killed the kid that carries the 14th." Devito said.

"Is that so?" Ariel asked as if he didn't care.

"You don't look happy." Jasdero said.

"Like I care on whatever that perv do, so leave me alone." Ariel said.

"And oh I think you are socializing with those Missing Exorcist, the Earl is very disappointed on you~" Devito said.

Ariel paused on his footsteps. In a minute or two his hair color became dark from Blue to midnight Blue, then out of the blue Ariel appeared right in front of the twins face is inches away. Ariel in his Noah form terrified the twins because Ariel has a very eerie smile in his face, he has sharp fangs too, and his eyes are glowing gold with slit pupils that can compare to the demon's eyes staring at them.

"Then what? That fat Guy will kill my associate if you couldn't? Then let him try we'll see who will regret the most?" Ariel said his voice was layered of both Male and Female Voice scaring the twins out of their minds.

The twins ran off to the opposite direction as if the devil after them. Ariel returned to his normal form.

"cowards." He huffed and continued his task.

Later when he got back, he saw Allen bent over the water in the river choking and coughing while Dark Clown hovers around him.

"What happened here?" Ariel asked.

Aria and Reno looked away. Ariel raised a brow.

"Answer." He said.

The two flinched.

"U-um… Dark Clown nearly went overboard with Allen we tried to stop him but Allen nearly drown on the river when he slipped." Reno explained.

Ariel shook his head. That night while everyone is at peace Ariel and Dark Clown are having a conversation…maybe Ariel was the one talking….

"Do you sense it?" Ariel asked.

Dark Clown nodded it's Mask (?) in approval, Ariel looked at the sky.

"I see his new innocence Crown Clown." He said.

When all of a sudden he felt an enormous horde of Akumas.

"RENO, ARIA GET ALLEN AWAY FROM HERE!" Ariel yelled.

The three jumped a good three feet high in the air on Ariel's sudden outburst.

"What's going on?" Reno asked.

Ariel looked at her.

"Run and take Allen and Aria with you." Ariel said.

"Tell me what's going on?" Reno asked.

"A huge horde of Akuma is on their way here, go…run…" Ariel ordered.

"But we can't leave you here." Allen said.

"Your safety and the resurrection of your innocence is my priority Allen, now go and don't look back!" Ariel said.

Reno dragged Allen with her and Aria in the secret door of the cave. Now Ariel was alone fighting the horde of Akumas and high in levels too.

"Let's go Dark Clown." Ariel said.

That eerie Smirk appears on his face again. As Dark Clown became a suit of armor. At the very depth of the cave Allen, Reno and aria can feel the strong shock wave. Allen stopped on his track.

"I must go back." He said.

"Don't be stupid Allen you still didn't regain your innocence you'll die!" Reno said.

"But Ariel-nii is there fighting alone to protect us." Allen said. "I have to help him!"

Allen ran back.

"OI! ALLEN!" Reno shouted.

"Allen-kun!" Aria calls.

The two ran back. At the open field.

"Dark Clown can you keep up?" Ariel asked.

The black shroud fluttered in response means '_as long as Ariel keeps up Dark Clown can'_. Ariel nodded in response.

"Let's go." He said.

But.

"Ariel-san." Allen's voice from a distance.

Ariel froze in shock.

"ALLEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE GO BACK! GO BACK!" Ariel shouted before he was shot from behind.

All akuma proceeded to attack Allen. They just fired. Allen just stood there as the beam is getting closer but a black shroud covered him and in the black shroud Allen saw Ariel.

"I-I'm so S-sorry." He said.

But Ariel just smiled.

"It's not your Fault you're worried about me like a brother would do. Thank you. Allen your Innocence reacts on the way how you feel, like love, courage and hopes don't lose all those feelings when you see a love one falls right before your very eyes they will always be there even though you don't see them. Protect those who are left behind" Ariel said as he falls into the pit of unconsciousness.

Ariel's words rang on Allen's mind.

'Don't lose all those feelings when you see a love one falls right before your very eyes they will always be there even though you don't see them, protect all those who are left behind.'

"It's not fair." Allen cries.

When.

"ALLEN! ALLEN-KUN!" Reno and Aria call.

The Akumas took their attention to the two girls. Then A white and Silver shroud appeared before Allen's vision.

"WHA-?" Reno and Aria cries when a white shroud protects them from harm.

Allen gaped at the sight. Then Dark Clown went to the white shroud and danced with it in the air as yin and yang then it came back Allen wears white and Ariel's Black.

"So it seems your innocence has returned." Ariel said weakly.

"A-Ariel-san?" Allen stuttered.

"Dark Clown took the hit, but it's alright." Ariel said.

Ariel sat up right next to Allen.

"So it seems you really are loved by god itself." Ariel muttered.

The two stood up.

"So…what is its name?" Ariel asked.

"Eh? You mean my innocence?" Allen asked looking at himself.

"well?" Ariel said.

"E-eto, I look like a Clown." Allen muttered.

"Then we shall call it Crown Clown." Ariel said.

"Crown Clown?" Allen repeated.

Ariel nodded. All Akuma starts attacking again.

"Well now we won't let our guest wait huh Allen." Ariel asked

The young boy nodded and the Two Attacked with their Innocence The Dark Clown and The Crown Clown.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_Please Review_


End file.
